


Let's get along

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mami is a gang leader, Oblivious, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, fierce red head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Fuuta and Mami's first meeting did not go well.





	Let's get along

**Author's Note:**

> Sun day[Enemies to friends to lovers | secret relationship]  
> I just had to end it but I did like writing this one.

**Age 8**

 

Fuutas first meeting with Mami did not go well, in fact, by the end, they were basically declared enemies.

 

Fuuta stood by his big brother as he was introduced to Mami. A glaring red headed girl the same age as him who stood slightly behind her brothers leg. His first impression was that she was cute.

 

“Mami say hi to Fuuta, he’ll be living with Tsuna from now on. He’s your age.” Enma, one of the boys who saved him, said.

 

Futta stepped closer and held his hand out to her. “Hello. My name is Fuuta de la Stella.”

 

“Mami don’t be shy, shake his hand.” Mami stepped out from behind her brother with a glare and grasped his hand in a tight grip. She squeezed until he let out a yelp of pain. His second impression was that she was an evil girl. He itched to check in with the ranking planet and ask about her.

 

“Mami!” Enma exclaimed.

 

She looked up at her brother innocently who returned it with an unimpressed look. “Just try to get along.”

 

“Don’t worry about them. I’m sure they’ll get along.” Tsuna beamed at both kids and ruffled their hair. Fuuta leaned into the touch and Mami grumbled but did not pull away.

 

“Let’s leave them to get to know each other.” Enma said and pulled Tsuna out of the living room, leaving the two kids alone.

 

“It doesn’t look like you like me. What did I do?” Fuuta said.

 

“You’re new, you’ll be taking my brothers attention from me.”

 

“I’m not the only new one. What about the other two?”

 

“They’re children but you-” she stepped closed and poked him in the chest. “-you’re the same age as me. You’re a threat.”

 

*****.******.*****

 

**Age 12**

 

Futta can fully say he hated Mami with no regret. She got worse once they both found out they had Earth flames. They both had training with Enma and he could tell by her poisonous glances that she was bitter she had to spend even more time with him as they were trained by Enma.

 

She would push him around, make him carry things, she called him star prince which was a play on his name, and she would get them both scolded by teachers. The only good thing about getting scolded was she also got in trouble.

 

In academics they were rivals, fighting to stay at the top of their classes.

 

She acted so nice when they were around the family but outside of it she would show her vicious side. He wouldn’t be surprised if she started a gang. She was already starting to gather people that were loyal to her.

 

There was one time he called her fire demon, trying to make fun of her red hair. She took pride in that name and claimed it as a nickname and had her friends call her it.

 

One thing he never understood was how she never let anyone bully him. Some people tried because they saw her doing it but she would fight them off. He heard rumors that after she beat them up she would say “Fuuta is mine to bully, don’t you dare touch him.”

 

Fuuta only had two friends because the others were scared off by Mami.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to me? Why don’t you ever hit me?” He scowled as he carried all the bags on the grocery shopping errand Tsuna sent them on. She didn’t hesitate to fight those who hurt her or her friends whether they were older students from their school or other schools. If it was a teacher or adult she made sure to get revenge on them in a way that could not be traced back to her. The only reason Fuuta knew was because she told him. He could never bring himself to tell on her. 

 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Do you want to get hit?”

 

“No.” He frowns.

 

“I won’t hurt you because Tsuna-nii would be sad if we don’t get along. He thinks that we’ll become really close.” She grimaced.

 

Fuuta shifted the bags to his other hand and stretched his aching arm. 

 

He couldn’t see that happening.

  
  


*****.******.*****

**Age 17**

 

Mami had long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were red and showed her fiery temper and wit. Her nickname was Fire Demon, called fondly by her friends and in horror or anger by her enemies. She united the gangs within Namimori high under her leadership when she was a 16 year old freshman. She started disputes over territory with other schools and skipped classes all while maintaining her good grades. She was brash, loud, destructive when she did not get her way, and was protective of her territory. Teachers had a mixed reaction of her because on one hand she was always in the top two but on the other hand, she disrespected many of them and got revenge in ways no one could point back to her.

 

Futta is the student council president. He had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He carried a notebook around with him at all times. Sometimes he was seen with a dazed look in his eyes, his hair standing as if electrified, then he would write furiously in his book. He was known for his caring and willingness to listen to the students but also for his ongoing fight with Mami. He lived next door to her and the always walked to school together, holding her hand to make sure she didn’t skip.

 

This is what the student body knew about them.  

 

Fuuta sat in his classroom occasionally glancing out the window while still managing to keep up with his teacher’s lessons. At one of his glances he spotted a familiar redhead trying to sneak off school grounds. He quickly dashed to the windows and threw it open. 

 

“MAMI, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING.” He bellowed.

 

“YOU CAN’T STOP ME STAR PRINCE, YOU’RE TOO FAR.” He knew she was sticking her tongue out at him. He scowled as she started to do her silly victory dance before she even escaped where she would wave her hands in the air and spin as her red hair tried to catch up.

 

For a minute he contemplating going down the stairs but then he put that aside and jumped out the window ignoring the screams of his classmates that were not with him freshman year. If he took the stairs she would be gone by the time he got down. He used his earth flames to lower the gravity on the area around him and landed gently on his feet. He then started to run after her as she started to run as soon as she saw him jump down. They couldn’t openly use their earth flames and start throwing each other around but Fuuta really wanted to do that to stop her from running away.

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE.” He shouted as she turned the corner.

 

When he passed the school gates a hand shot out and pulled him against the wall. He turned to look at Mami who was breathing hard and laughing.

 

“Why do you keep escaping like this.” He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

 

She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Because it’s so exciting having you chase me.” She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how no one figured it out yet. We’re being pretty obvious.”

 

“Everyone just wants to think we hate each other.” She shrugged as she fixed her hair and when she finished that she started fussing with Fuuta’s hair.

 

Fuuta laughed and gave her a light peck on the nose. “I guess Tsuna-nii was right. We do get along quite well.”

 

She swatted at him with a giggle. “Let’s get back to school. You already caught me.”

 

They walked back to school hand in hand and no one found it strange. To the students not in the know, they were just the student council president keeping an eye on his gang leader neighbor. 

 

To friends and family they were known to be dating.

 

To each other they were so much more than that.


End file.
